In location based billing schemes associated with wireless communication systems, a key problem is the notification of the communication unit as to whether they are in a low rate zone or a high rate zone. A key to this notification is to provide the notification to the communication unit before the communication unit actually initiates a call. Today's systems can inform the subscriber during or after the call, but no means exists for continuously indicating to an idle communication unit the rate zone which is currently in use. In addition, current notification is at a cell level, not at any subset of the cell.
Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.